


Snow

by Nonlinearone1105



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonlinearone1105/pseuds/Nonlinearone1105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristin gets distracted by the first snow of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftastic Chenzel set sometime after Kristin left Wicked. Written ages ago and finally posting.

Idina grabbed Kristin as the tiny blonde flitted by her, giggling in that way that only Kristin could.

"You're such a spaz," she murmured, pressing a kiss to Kristin's forehead.  Kristin pinched her side and looked up at her incredulously.

" _You_ are calling _me_ a spaz?  You of all people?"  Idina chuckled and allowed Kristin to turn in her arms so she could peer out the window at the snow flurries - the first of the year - that had caused the older woman's excitement in the first place.  She pulled Kristin back against her, wrapping her arms around the slim waist, stooping to let her chin rest on the shorter woman's shoulder.  She shrugged.

"Takes one to know one, right?"  She felt more than heard Kristin's answering laugh.  Small hands rubbed her forearms briefly before long, thin fingers twined between her own.  They stood there for a long moment, watching the snow fall, lost in their own thoughts and wrapped up in each other.  Eventually, Kristin tilted her head back, looking up at Idina and grinning.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," Idina breathed, her eyes never leaving Kristin.  The blonde blushed and returned her gaze to the window, squeezing Idina's hands in silent thanks.

"I love the snow."

"I love you," came the soft reply against her neck, the statement punctuated by a kiss.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling as she turned in Idina's arms and stretched up for a kiss.  "Maybe even more than the first snow."  Idina feigned a pout.

"You're evil, you know that, right?"  Kristin wrapped her arms around Idina's neck and kissed the pout away.

"No, I was the good witch, remember?"  Idina snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Right.  How silly of me.  You're a perfect little angel."  She swayed the blonde gently from side to side, grinning a goofy grin.

"But you love me anyway."  Idina shook her head.

"I love you always, Kris."  Suddenly, the first snow of the year wasn't so important anymore.

 


End file.
